


The Everyday Life of Kara Danvers (Restroom Stall)

by your_the_salt_to_my_pepper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Disability, Disabled Character, F/F, Multiple Sclerosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_the_salt_to_my_pepper/pseuds/your_the_salt_to_my_pepper
Summary: Kara has Multiple Sclerosis, and she deals with it everyday with the help of her sister and her best friend.I changed the name of the story, it was formally called Restroom Stall.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 38
Kudos: 98





	1. Restroom Stall

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really know what this is, just came to my mind when I was thinking of Kara.
> 
> Just enjoy.

Kara had been in remission for 2 years now, her only symptoms were the occasional trembling hands and the dizziness, that one was the worse. Because of that she started using a cane, but only so that she wouldn't fall face first at the floor, in Lena's insistence. She hadn't had a problem with her legs yet, but she knew it was bound to happen with her disease. For the most part the symptoms were manageable; they didn't influence much in her job or on her life, although Mrs. Grant had been so understandable with her when she told her boss, she made sure Kara was comfortable and even offered to give her a promotion to a less stressful and demanding job, but Kara declined saying she was fine and if the disease progressed she would take the offer.

Kara was disabled, she knew that and what that theoretically meant, but the first time she had to use the disabled restroom it was an emotional and physical experience. Kara was dizzy, so dizzy her cane wasn't enough, she was leaning on the walls now, and another nearly forgotten symptom to her is the lack of control of her bladder, that pesky symptom had just started making its way known to her.

She was at Noonan's with Lena, they had a lunch scheduled when her bladder began to scream, she had just gone to the restroom at CatCo but she couldn't wait, so using her cane and holding her other hand on walls to keep herself upright Kara went in search of a bathroom. When she found it she realized she would need to hold on to something so she could seat, everything around her was spinning, and she didn't even know it could get this bad.

So for the first time it occurred to her that she should use the disabled stall, it would have bars that she would be able to hold on to, except that there was someone there, so she waited, her bladder screaming at her when a wheelchair user entered the bathroom and glared at her. She looked at her like Kara was taking her place in line. Kara didn't want to have an altercation, so she conceded and went to the next stall, she couldn't wait any longer, and that was her mistake.

Without a place to hold on to Kara pressed her hands on the walls thinking it would help to stabilize herself, she leaned down to take off her pants when all of her world came crashing down inside her skull, and she slipped and fell, the last thing she remembered was the sound of Lena's voice calling her name.  



	2. ER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind words on the other chapter...
> 
> So you inspired me to write more and here it is.

Lena saw Kara leave the table stumbling and leaning on the walls. She knew her friend was having an episode, but Kara didn’t like to talk about it. Lena knew Kara often hid her symptoms from her. She imagined that Kara was embarrassed, but she didn’t understand why, they were best friends, she would support Kara through anything, especially this.

Honestly she would love to be a bit more than just best friends but since Kara diagnosis it has been hard for the blonde, and so Lena decided not to add any more to her plate, at least at the moment.

And that’s why Lena found herself following her friend to the restroom, so she could make sure she was okay.

She wasn’t. Lena found Kara falling face first to the floor. She called for help, Kara was unconscious and there was blood coming out of her nose. Kara had apparently fainted; her cane was now on the other side of the restroom. Lena was at this point screaming for help inside Noonan’s restroom, when a kind soul entered the restroom and helped her.

An hour later Lena was sitting in a chair at the ER waiting for Kara to be examined. She had already called Alex, who she was already on her way, there was nothing she could do but think about what Kara meant to her and that maybe she had lost too much time already without telling the blonde how she felt.

Kara had a degenerative disease and things would only get worse from there. There really wasn’t a good time to declare her love, there would never be one. Nonetheless it wasn’t easy; Lena didn’t want to lose Kara in case it wasn’t reciprocated. And she knew Kara would feel awkward if she didn’t reciprocate Lena’s feelings, because Lena knew she liked her as friend and wouldn’t want to make her feel bad.

Kara woke up with a massive headache, everything hurt. She was a little confused , she didn’t know where she was, and there was something obstructing her breathing, also the room smelled weird. _Wasn’t she supposed to be at work? What time was it?_

As soon as Kara tried to open her eyes, she grunted a little making whoever was holding her hand to stand up and make a loud noise with a chair.

“Kara? Are you awake?” Lena whispered close to Kara, she knew Kara would probably have a headache after breaking her nose.

Kara’s eyes slowly fluttered open, reveling gorgeous blue eyes. Lena loved those eyes.

Kara then immediately brought her hand to her face, there was something on her nose.

“Awww!”

“Kara, don’t touch it, you broke your nose.” Alex said from the corner of the room.

“What!?” Kara was more confused than anything now.

“You fell on the bathroom of Noonan’s, don’t you remember?” Lena told Kara as she sat on the chair next to the bed.

Suddenly everything came back to her and Kara was at the restroom stall of Noonan’s, the urgency to pee, the walls closing in, Kara remembered everything.

And so tears started slowly making their way down Kara’s face, it was overwhelming. It wasn’t the first time she had fallen due to her dizziness, but it was the first she had broken something, although not the first time wetting her pants, she remembered that though being the last thing on her mind before it all went black.

Kara started crying, she didn’t really know why, just that everything hurt and her nose was broken now, there was something weird going on with her leg, and she didn’t know what yet.

When all the blurriness from her eyes faded she could see clearly her sister on her side and Lena on the other, both looking at her as if she was going to break. She supposed she had. She had an illness that is slowly creeping away at her, stealing the best parts of herself.

She doesn’t know how Lena would ever reciprocate her feelings now, she wasn’t the same Kara anymore.

“Hey, it’s okay Kar, everything will be alright. They already fixed it, it didn’t even need any surgery or anything, and it’s just going to be a little sore and puffy for a while.” Lena told her as she took Kara’s shaking hands in her own, giving it a squeeze for reassurance.

* * *

I had been one week since Kara fell on her face… the swelling had gone down, it was just a bit sore now. Life had gone back to normal now… or what these days normal looked like.

Kara had been told she had Multiple Sclerosis almost three years before. She had been experiencing a lot of dizziness and a lot shaking hands, those were really getting in the way of her work, there were days she could barely hold up a cup without spilling all of Mrs. Grant’s coffee.

She went undiagnosed for a while, no one could figure out what she had, until her foster mom Eliza came to visit. Being an experienced doctor, she knew Kara had something serious right away, so she took her to a specialist, who after a few rounds of tests told her she had MS.

The doctor told her it usually appeared at this age and it was more common on women, and that it couldn’t be cured. She would need constant monitoring and a lifetime of adjusting. He told her the type of MS she had would come in waves, there would be good times, without any symptoms or just a few lingering ones and there would be times of flare ups, when she could experience a lot of symptoms at once.

Dr. Cooney said she had what was called relapse-remitting MS, the most common, which was better because the symptoms would go away after a while, but some of them could linger. She was also told after a few years people with this kind could developed the other one that had no reprieve from symptoms, so Kara knew what was expecting her.

Her world had come crashing down, and if it weren’t for her sister, her mother and Lena, she didn’t know how she would have gone through those first few months.

The first thing she experienced was the dizziness, everyday and every hour she was dizzy, then the shaking hands, her eye then started hurting as well. The last thing the first flare up did was numb her right arm. It was horrible; Kara didn’t want to experience that anymore. It eventually went away with the pain in her eye, but the dizziness and the shaking hands never did, they did get a little better but they were still always there.

It had been two years since the last flare up so she knew he was due to another, and thinking hard about it she knew this bladder control was the first sign it was starting again.

So she knew that this uncontrollable urge to go to the bathroom now at 3:34 am was the MS. She threw her legs to the side of the bed, well she tried, she definitely did, she was sure she did, but only her left leg obeyed her.

“No!” Kara started crying, because her right leg was stiff as board, and it was numb too. Kara had been trying to ignore it for the last few days but she knew there was something weird on her leg, the numbness was there for just a few days before and she could still walk fine so it wasn’t an issue. But now? Dawn, now she couldn’t move it, so she used her hands to swing it to the side of the bed.

She would need to adapt, it was what everyone told her, so she was trying, even if the tears slowly dripping down her face told her she wanted to roll back into bed and cry, but she couldn’t because if she didn’t hurry she would need to clean the bed and her pajamas as well, more work for her.

Her body wasn’t cooperating today… Kara sighed…”I have to do this.” She told herself.

Grabbing her cane that was just leaning on the bedside table Kara tried to get up. Using her cane for support and the bed to push herself off, Kara leaned on her good leg and stood up but immediately felt dizzy. 

“Golly can’t I catch a break?!” Her wet laugh was full of pain.

But Kara knew she needed to go now, so she tried to focus on the path ahead of her. Her leg was pretty stiff and making her go forward wasn’t an easy task at that moment. Kara realized that just doing what she normally did wasn’t bringing any results so with the help of her hand she tried lifting her leg up, but it didn’t work, it was too heavy.

So Kara inclined her body to the other way and using her hip she swung her bad leg forward. It was a slow process; Kara was essentially limping forward with just her cane for balance.

Her doctor had told her that she would start to need aids to help her and that it wasn’t anything extraordinary, just the cane for balance, and if the shakes were bad on her hand she could put splints to make them steady a bit more… he said she would eventually need a walker or a wheelchair, that had been a bad day…

She was only using the cane because Lena made her, well too many times almost falling when your friend is right by your side and catches you will make that happen.

But now… well now Kara realized that maybe she would need something more, the cane wasn’t giving her a lot of stability. It was an awful lot of effort to reach the bathroom and relieve herself, but Kara made it there. She dragged her leg along and almost fell twice, or more. Her feet would get caught on the carpet and make her stumble, it was like her leg was paralyzed.

Once she had to brace herself on the counter, the other at the toilet. Kara knew she would need to go see her doctor, but at this time of the night she just wanted to sleep.

The thought of going to bed to then to have to come back to the bathroom made her tired.

But Kara went back to bed, it took her a while though, her leg was so stiff it wasn’t getting better. Kara then collapsed on the bed and only woke up when someone knocked on her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of dialogue so I'm sorry for that, but next chapters there will be more and also more Lena.
> 
> If you like it leave comment and a kudo, it helps with inspiration.


End file.
